Phillipe Pea
Phillipe is a French pea from France. He and his brother, Jean Claude, speak in a French accent, but they both speak in different tones. Phillipe and Jean Claude can often annoy Bob the Tomato, and they are mostly never seen whithout eachother. He is also different his from his brother is because he is shorter. Appearance Phillpe Pea is a green small pea with head beady black eyes and nose The differance can do their clothing and freckles no freckles. Acting *Worker in "Rack Shack & Benny" *Philistine in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Ark Peas, Defender of Wall and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall" *Worker, Salesman Worker #2 and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Larry the Cucumber in "King George and the Ducky" *Teresh Peaoni in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Servant #2 and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Restauranteurs and Ninevite in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself and Fries Peas in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment!" *Reuben in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Worker in "An Easter Carol' *Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Egyptian Guard in "BabySitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Football Player and Angel in'' "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush"'' *Coward and Guard #2 in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself, Football Player and Angel in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Worker in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Munchie Mayor in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Candarda Officer in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Gustav's Men #2 in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Gopher in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Worker and Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Oui in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Pierre and Himself in "The Pennliess Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Himself in''"Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!"'' *Guard in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "The Little House that Stood on "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself and Oui in "Circus Peas on "January in the Joyful Gallery Cp (2).jpg|Phillipe Pea as Phillistne in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Peas 001.jpg|Phillipe as Larry the Cucumber in "King George and the Ducky" Ruben concept.jpg|Concept art for Phillipe as Reuben in "The Ballad of Little Joe" Phillipe Big River Rescue.jpg|Phillipe in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Christophe.jpg|Phillipe in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Phillpe pea wearing a santa hat.jpg |phillipe pea as santa Oui.jpg|Phillipe as Oui in "The Little Drummer Boy" Pierre Phillipe.jpg|Phillipe as Pierre in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Pierre concept.jpg|Concept art for Philipe as Pierre in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kids Category:Lettuce Love One Another Phillipe Pea Phillipe Pea Category:If I Sang A Silly Song